My Annoying Sour-Wolf
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Just a small story about Derek being annoying and Stiles umm, being Stiles? Rated T for my interest in trying something new.


Me: Got this idea from short comic/photo but it's basically my idea because technically the photo/comic has nothing to to with the stuff I wrote from the heart.

Enjoy!

/

Stiles sighed in exasperated frustration as he noticed yet again that his bedroom window was open. Derek had been in his room, or might at this moment be in his room, just like he has been many times before. Some would wonder why Derek doesn't bother to use the front door since the brunette gave him a house key. However, they'll still be left wondering, since sour-wolf won't tell them even if they asked really nicely. Plus even Stiles has pondered and asked why too only to get a negative response from Derek.

He doesn't mind that the other male uses the window to get in and out of his house... even if the older always forgets to close it sometimes. The real problem is that Derek's got a nasty habit of popping up out of nowhere in his home. Sometimes the wolf showed up to growl and complain about Stiles being too dangerously reckless even when it's kinda hypocritical or instead shows up acting overly clingy. This almost always leads to Derek staying the night and Stiles having to share his bed, mainly because the werewolf won't sleep in the guest room his father prepared for him. Furthermore, there's no way in hell that Stiles will ever sleep on the cold floor when it's HIS own room.

Stiles tries really hard to be understanding towards Derek now that they are closer friends. The older of the two is a little more open towards the human and Stiles respects that. However, the brunette is a little fed up. Derek has his own house which by the way isn't to himself since Isaac stays there now. He should be watching Isaac not bothering Stiles every chance he gets. Seriously, not even Peter bothers him this much and the guy is an ex-psychopath, a killer, a manipulative bastard and to top it all off he's a total perv.

With all that extra baggage even Peter seemed extremely less annoying.

"Derek?" The teen calls into the room only be lifted into the air tossed onto his bed, surprising the shit out of him. "D-Derek!?" He gasps.

"Shut up Stiles." The werewolf says as he lays on top of the little human.

Said human groaned. The older male weighted a lot more than he expected. "You're heavy Derek."

"So."

"Get off me."

"No."

Stiles shifts uncomfortably under the tale werewolf, but freezes when the man above him groans. "Are you... hard?"

"Yeah." The alpha grunted.

"Oh my god, that is so gross man! Derek, get the fuck off me!"

"No," The alpha growled lowly and wedged his face into the crock of Stiles neck giving it a short lick. He didn't want to get up, it felt good to lay with Stills, not that he'll admit to the cuddling with the fragile human. As a matter of fact Derek made sure turn over on his back in order to force the younger male to lay on top of him while locking his arms around Stiles waste so he couldn't escape. "Just let me stay like this. You smell so good." He almost pleaded sounding utterly aroused.

"This is sooo awkward."

"You let Scott, Isaac and Jackson do it."

"That's different, Isaac actually likes to cuddling. Jackson is a little lonely after breaking up with his girlfriend and Scoot just likes making sure that I'm safe by showing he cares through affection. Also if you hadn't noticed your dick is poking my stomach." The smaller explained matter of factually. "None of their cuddling is sexual."

Derek huffed unsatisfied with the answer while letting one of his hands wander to Stiles jean clad ass. "No it's not different Stiles. Jackson considers you a potential mate. Isaac thinks your his replacement mother and Scott sees you as pup that can't defend himself."

The human flushed, sputtering as Derek's hand fondled him roughly. "T-That's not t-true." In all honesty Stiles figured that Jackson had a thing for him. Plus Isaac and Scoot's situations seemed to scream volumes of blatant truth. Ether way he doesn't like where this conversation is going right now.

"Keep telling yourself that, but they're obsessed with you." Notice that he didn't mention his own obsession with Stiles.

"Derek this is getting ridicules, please just let me go."

"Mmm, no."

"Derek~!" The older just hums in response too content to to speak to the brunette, his other hand wandering up the younger's bright red sweatshirt. "Stop it, don't make me call my dad." Now that got the alphas undivided attention. He growls with a scowl on his lips and holds the younger tighter against himself. "Don't test me Derek, I'll do it." Stiles threatened.

The wolf tries to argue. "But-!"

"Dad!"

Shots rang from outside the Stilinski residence so loud they made Stiles ears ring. Those were warning shots. Warning shots that told Derek Hale to hightail his werewolf ass out of the Sheriff's house, before he was imbedded with a shit ton of wolfsbane. And that's just what the alpha did as he gently released the younger male then sprinted out the window. He practically hurled himself out of Stiles home like mad man, but landed gracefully on a tree branch of a neighboring home and jumped down.

Stiles sighed as he watched the big bad wolf scurry down the street from his bedroom window. The alpha should know when to stop when someone asked nicely, but Stiles knew he'd be back to try it all over again since Derek never seemed to learn his lesson. The sixth and seventh times had proved it. "Idiot." He whispered in a pouty kinda way knowing for sure that sour-wolf heard him and thought that it would be wise if he called it a day.

"Stiles, are you okay?" His dad asked from the doorway as Stiles got dressed for bed early.

"Yeah, Derek's just acting really weird these days."

"Could it be a wolf thing?"

"Nah, he sounded kinda jealous this time so I'm guessing he's just really into me." Stiles said smugly finally proving that other males thought of him as attractive.

Sheriff Stilinski rolls his eyes. "Son." Stiles' dad chided chiding dryly to get his point across.

"What, I'm not gonna indulge him or anything, frankly I'm annoyed by it."

"Good."

Now it's Stiles' turn give an eye-roll his voice also chiding and dry towards his father. "Dad."

"Alright, alright I'm going." His dad laughed wholeheartedly. "Goodnight son, love you."

The brunette smiles as he lays in his bed snuggling into the plush blankets. "Night dad, I love you too."

Things are much calmer now at the Stilinski household with both residences fast a sleep, dreaming. However, just outside sat a very pissed off sour-wolf pondering about how he'll sneak inside again knowing he'll be kicked out or shot. Derek growled with displeasure.

Tomorrow is another day.

/

Yup, it's a really poor Sterek story, but I tried. Stiles and Derek are hard to write. I hate writing really fast I mess up the plot. Ugh, I think I need a nap.

Anyway, review.


End file.
